1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to applying fluid onto a surface and, in particular, to applying fluid onto a surface using an applicator. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing a fluid from a fluid source to the applicator while applying the fluid onto a surface using the applicator.
2. Background
In some cases, during the manufacturing process, a fluid may need to be applied over a surface. The fluid may be, for example, without limitation, a sealant, a paste, a type of paint, an adhesive, or some other type of fluid. Oftentimes, brushes may be used to apply these fluids over a surface.
As one illustrative example, a brush may be dipped into a container holding a fluid, such as, for example, without limitation, a sealant. The container may be, for example, without limitation, a cup, a can, a tank, or some other type of container. Dipping the brush into the sealant in the container may allow some of the sealant to be retained by the bristles of the brush. After the brush is dipped into the sealant within the container, the brush may be used to manually apply the sealant onto a surface. In other words, the brush may be used to brush the sealant onto the surface.
As the sealant is applied onto the surface, the amount of sealant retained by the brush may decrease. Consequently, the brush may need to be re-dipped into the sealant in the container. When the area of the surface over which the sealant is to be applied is large, the process of re-dipping the brush between applications of the sealant onto the surface may need to be performed multiple times. This type of process may be more time-consuming than desired. Further, with this type of process, the amount of sealant used may exceed the actual amount of sealant that was needed. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.